Total Drama: A Season at Sea
by Super HighSchool Level Unknown
Summary: 19 of your favorite contestants battle it out at sea for two million dollars. Old rivalries return, Romance is in the air, and so is the sea salt. Who will win and who will lose the Gameboard Challenge? Find out in the part one of the first chapter!
1. Total Drama: The Gameboard!

These characters don't belong to me! They belong to FreshTV, Cartoon Network, Cake Entertainment, and Teletoon

**THIS STORY FEATURES DETAILS ABOUT THE RECENT SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA, ALL-STARS. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET. BEWARE. SPOILERS AHEAD.**

* * *

At an old, wooden dock stood a man with perfect hair.

"Hello there viewing world, and welcome to the newest season of your favorite reality show, Total Drama!" The man, known as Chris McLean, said.

"This season, we have nineteen of your favorite TD Competitors returning for a chance at two million dollars!" Chris said, "We're taking our cast aboard a cruise liner, where we'll have challenges at sea, on the ship, and at a few destinations we missed in Season Three!"

Chris began walking to the edge of the dock, staring out at the ocean and seeing a rusty old boat in the distance.

"The rules of the game remain the same. Three teams compete against each other, people vote, people get sent home." Chris said, "But enough about the rules. Let's see who's returning for another season!"

An old bus parked near the dock, a trail of smoke following it. The doors opened and out came the first contestants.

"From the original cast, please welcome Geoff and Bridgette!"

Bridgette stood with her surfboard in her hands, Geoff standing next to her with his arm around her shoulder.

"Can you believe we're back?! I thought I was done with this show." Bridgette said to her boyfriend.

"Everyone did! That was before I added the extra moolah!" Chris chuckled.

Geoff smirked. "That's okay, dude. I would have come back anyway if it meant spending time with Bridgey." He said, leaning in to kiss her.

Bridgette looked around nervously and took a step forward.

"Alrighty then! Let's get going with those introductions!" Bridgette said.

"Huh?" Geoff asked, confused.

"Please give a warm welcome to the Queen of Mean: Heather!"

Heather stepped off the bus, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. "This is stupid. I told you I changed my mind McLean, you can't just keep me here!"

Chris laughed maniacally, causing Geoff and Bridgette to stare at him with bewildered expressions.

Heather rolled her eyes.

"And we can't forget our Former Delinquent, Duncy." Chris said, glaring as the boy with the mohawk stepped off the bus.

Duncan looked around at their surroundings, before seeing Chris.

"What's your problem?" Duncan asked.

"My problem is that you blew up my cottage, remember?!" Chris yelled.

"For the last time! It. Wasn't. A. Cottage!" Courtney screamed as she stepped off the bus.

Chris collected himself before saying, "Yup! Competitive overachiever Courtney is back!"

"That bus smelt like something died in there." Courtney muttered as she walked over to Bridgette.

"Hey." Bridgette said, acknowledging her friend.

"It's great to see you again, pal!" Courtney said, embracing Bridgette in a giant hug.

"Um... okay! Great, sure!" Bridgette said, slightly confused.

"Say hey to Lindsay!" Chris said.

Lindsay stepped off the bus and smiled.

"Hey guys! It's totally awesome to be here again!" She said skipping over towards Geoff.

"Hey George!" She said, waving enthusiastically.

"Hi there, Lindsay." Geoff said, "And my name is Geoff. Not George."

Lindsay giggled. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"What don't you forget?" Gwen asked, rolling her eyes as she stepped off the bus.

"Gwen is back, too!" Chris announced.

"I didn't forget you, Gretle!" Lindsay said, defending herself.

"It's Gwen." She said, "Idiot."

"Right? She is _soo_ dumb, huh Gwen?" Courtney said, agreeing with the goth.

Gwen rolled her eyes, leaning against the bus.

"Gwen! I've told you that I was sorry like, forty times! I totally wanted to take you to the finals back in All-Stars!" Courtney said.

"Sure. That's what they all say." The pasty girl muttured.

"No really, I meant it! I-" Courtney began, before being cut off.

"Sure, sure. You said you meant it when you told me you didn't have feelings for me on the bus." Duncan interrupted.

"I did mean that! Is your head a coconut or something?_ I don't like you_!" Courtney said, exasperated.

"I like coconuts!" Owen said, jumping off of the bus.

"Our local trash compactor, Owen is back!" Chris cheered.

"Haha! Hey guys! It's great to see ya!" Owen said, grabbing Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen and giving them all a bear hug.

"Hi Owen," Gwen said, "You know, did I ever thank you for agreeing to take me to the final two and sticking with your word?"

"Gwen, I said I was-" Courtney began.

"You also said-" Duncan interjected.

Courtney turned around in a split second.

"Duncan, listen to me-"

"Will you all stop your little freak show?" Heather asked, "Some of us are trying to win two million dollars."

"Yeah, why don't we just try to get along?" Bridgette asked.

Owen smiled and dropped the three bickersons.

"Nice idea!" Owen agreed.

"And say hello to Tyler!" Chris said, chuckling at the drama.

Tyler stepped off the bus, flexing and winking at the camera.

Lindsay squeeled and ran to her boyfriend,embracing him in a hug.

"Hi Tyler!" Lindsay cheered.

"Hey, Linds." Tyler said happily, returning her hug.

Chris gagged at the sight at Lindsay and Tyler.

Alejandro stepped off the bus and looked at the other contestants.

"I see the competition isn't that tough this year." He said, standing away from everyone.

"Oh, just watch it, Al. I will destroy you this year." Heather growled.

"Please, you said that last year. If anything I'll destroy you." Alejandro shot back.

"But you won't destroy me. Don't think I forgot about what you did to my girlfriend." Geoff spat.

"I do not know of which you speak, Geoff. I didn't do anything to her. She tried to kiss me, remember?" Alejandro questioned.

"You manipulated me!" Bridgette replied.

"Gwen, I'm sorry!"

"I don't want to hear it, Courtney."

"Why can't we all just get along?!"

"Courtney, I know you still have feelings for me. Owen knows it, Heather knows it, we all know it."

"Never forget me again, Lindsay."

"I promise, Tyler!"

Chris cackled. "How Juicy! But save if for the rest of the season! We still have to introduce the kids from Revenge of the Island!"

"Don't forget me, Ey!" shouted a normal Ezekiel, running off of the bus.

"Oh. Why are_ you_ back?" Chris asked, disgusted.

"What do you mean, Ey? I had my lawyers send a lawsuit against you for everything you did to me!" Ezekiel said.

Chris laughed, awkwardly. "Haha, yeah..."

Ezekiel walked past the other contestants, who gave him bewildered looks and glares.

"And now onto the Revenge of the Island kids! You're favorite self-conscious people-pleaser, Zoey is back!"

Zoey stepped off the buss, rubbing her arm.

"I'm not self-conscious!" Zoey said.

"Why are you wearing a halter-top?" Heather asked.

"Why? Is it too short? Aw, I knew I should of brought a longer shirt. You still like me though, right? I mean, if this shirt makes you not like me, I can change it for-" Zoey began.

"Zoey, relax." Gwen said, "Heather's just making fun of you. Not cool, Heather."

"Whatever." Heather rolled her eyes.

"I think you look really pretty, Zoe." Lindsay said.

"Thanks, Lindsay." Zoey said.

"The Overly-Obsessive Jock is back as well!" Chris said, gestering to the bus.

Lightning jumped off the bus, flexing and winking at the camera.

"Hey there losers. No point in competing, because Lightning is here to Sha-win this season!"

Everyone rolled there eyes.

"What are all y'all Sha-scoffing at? I'm obviously the most athletic!" Lightning screeched.

Tyler pushed away from Lindsay, causing her to fall.

"What do you mean, most athletic? I'm clearly the most athletic, dude!" Tyler said.

"Ow! Tyler!" Lindsay muttered.

"Sorry, babe." Tyler said.

"The Adorable Aura-Whisperer Dawn is back, too!" Chris said, pointing towards the bus.

"I am over here, Chris." Dawn said, standing behind Bridgette and Geoff.

Bridgette screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" Dawn asked.

"Little bit." Geoff said.

"How did you get over here?" Heather asked, staring at Dawn.

"Don't ask. It's kinda Dawn's thing." Zoey said, shurgging.

"Why is Creepy Girl back?" Lightning said, cringing.

"Your need to be the best derives from your father's lack on interest in you. You try to be the best so it can get his attention, don't you?" Dawn asked.

Lightning backed away.

"Next up, Plain and Simple Mike!" Chris said, "Also boring. I forgot to add that one."

Mike stepped off the bus, glaring at Chris, and walked over to Zoey.

"Hey there." He said, smirking.

"Hi Mike." Zoey said, giggling.

"It's great to see you again!" Mike said.

"How has it been going with all of those personalities merged with yours?" Zoey asked.

"I've been doing good." Mike said, smirking at his girlfriend.

"Give a warm welcome to Anne Maria and the former mutant fame-monger, Dakota!" Chris said.

Anne Maria stepped off the bus, spraying her hair with hairspray and glaring at Mike and Zoey.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Nothin'." Anne Maria said, walking over to stand next to Heather.

Anne Maria continued to spray her hair, causing Heather to gag on the spray.

"Do... you mind?!" Heather asked, slapping the can of hairspray out of Anne Maria's hands.

"My baby!" Anne Maria cried, running after it. "This ain't over, Gap Tooth!"

"For your information, I already had my missing tooth repaired!" Heather said, crossing her arms.

Dakota stepped off the bus. Her hair had grown to her chest, and it was it's former shade of blonde with green highlights. She was taller then she once was, and her skin was a bit more tanned.

"I see you aren't a sha-freaky mutant anymore, Attention Hog." Lightning said.

"Yup! Daddy paid for me to go to Radiation Therapy. But now daddy can't pay for anymore treatments and me must- I have to find a way to pay for them."

"Oh no! That's awful." Dawn said.

"That must be terrible, chiquita." Alejandro said, grabbing Dakota's hand and kissing it.

Dakota blushed.

"Trying to get with someone else's girlfriend now, huh?!" Geoff asked.

Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"I told you I was sorry for having a crush on Bridgette, aye!" Ezekiel said as he edged towards Anne Maria.

"Huh?" Bridgette and Geoff said in unison.

"Uh.. nothing." Ezekiel said.

"Get away from meh, you creepy weirdo!" Anne Maria said, spraying her hairspray in his face.

"My eyes!" Ezekiel screamed, falling onto the floor.

"Our farm boy, Scott!"

Scott stepped off of the bus, saw Courtney and stepped back onto the bus.

A few minutes later, Brick came out of the bus, with Scott over his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" Scott shouted.

"The private tried to escape, sir." Brick said to Chris.

"And Brick is back, too!" Chris said, "Now that you're all here, let's tour the boat!"

Chris walked up the ramp to enter the boat, and the teens followed.

Chris walked towards a room with an archway. "That there is the Dining Hall, where the losers enjoy Chef's cuisine!"

The teens peered into the dining hall where they saw Chef sharpening his knives.

"What are all y'all looking at?!" Chef shouted, throwing a butcher knife.

The teens screamed and ducked, the knife flying over their heads.

Ezekiel stood up and noticed his beanie was gone.

Everyone turned and saw Ezekiel's beanie on the wall.

"Um... let's just keep on moving.." Chris said, running.

* * *

"This here is where the losers sleep." Chris said, pointing to two doors. "One room is slightly better then the other, by the way.

"Wait. So does that mean there are three teams this time around?" Geoff asked.

"Duh." Chris muttered.

"So where do the winners sleep?" Zoey asked.

"I know Lighting is never sha-staying down here!" Lightning said.

"I'll show you!" Chris said.

* * *

Chris walked through a deck with walls painted gold. There were seven rooms and an open archway that led to a beautiful dining room.

"This is where the winners stay. Seven luxury suites and one awesome dining hall with a full all-you-can-eat buffet." Chris said. "Past the dining hall is the Living Room, where you can enjoy a lovely fireplace and cable TV!"

"This is amazing." Dakota said.

"Eh- I've seen bettah." Anne Maria shrugged.

"This is even better then the Spa Hotel!" Mike said.

"Too bad you'll never be staying here." Heather said.

"Wow! They even have crystals hanging from the ceiling!" Lindsay said.

"That's a chandelier." Courtney said, "Idiot."

"Keep on moving people we have more things to see!" Chris said.

* * *

"Here we have the main deck, where you may confess your feeling about this season. Over there next to the railing." The host said. "On the other side of the Captain's quarters is the elimination area, but you'll see that tonight, when one of you will be going home!"

Everyone gasped.

"What?! This is the first episode! How can someone be going home?!" Owen asked.

"I enjoy suspense. It's fun when no one knows when people are getting the big 'ole boot!" Chris laughed.

"There'll be reward challenges this season though, right?" Tyler asked.

"Of course!" Chris said. "Now if you just follow me, we have one more stop! The Challenge Deck, where you losers will compete when we have challenges on the ship!"

Chris walked across the deck to a staircase, and the teens followed.

Once everyone arrived, Chris opened a pair of double doors, revealing a giant game board.

The game board was multicolored and the squares were either blank or had a question mark, a fist, or a jail cell on them.

"What is this thing?" Courtney asked.

"I think it's a game board." Zoey said.

"I know it's a game board, Einstein, but why is it here?" Courtney asked.

* * *

**Zoey Confessional: I don't think Courtney wanted to know what a game board was. Oh, I hope she still likes me. But what if she doesn't?! I knew I should have accepted her alliance back in All-Stars. Oh, what if she turns everyone against me! What if-**

* * *

"This is your first challenge of the season. It's pretty straight-forward." Chris said, "What you have to do is roll the die. If you land on a plain square, you're safe, for now. Land on a question mark, and you have to answer an embarrassing question about yourself. Land on a fist, and you have to complete a small, but very dangerous, challenge. Refuse to do these two things, and you're out! You're also out if you step off of your square after you've finished your mini-challenge, if you land on an Action Square. Whichever three contestants finish the game first wins!"

"What about the jail cell, aye?" Ezekiel asked.

"Landing on the jail cell means you already lost the game!" Chris said.

"This seems easy enough." Alejandro said.

"Glad you think so, Alejandro! We're going alphabetically, which means you'll be going first to show us all how easy it is!" Chris said.

Alejandro cursed and grabbed the die from the floor, standing on the starting square.

Alejandro took a deep breath and threw the die.

The die spun around for a bit, before it landed on a five.

"Way to go, Al!" Owen cheered.

A shiver went up Alejandro's back and he walked forward five squares, landing on a plain green square.

"Alejandro is safe!" Chris said, "And now it's Anne Maria's turn!"

Anne Maria grabbed the die.

"You'd bettah be a six." Anne Maria muttered as she threw the die against a wall.

The die stopped on a three.

Anne Maria groaned and walked forward three steps, landing on a square with a question mark.

Chris chuckled, "Ms. Tan in a Can! You're question is: Do you still have feelings for Mike, aka, the man formerly known as Vito?"

Anne Maria stared at Chris. "How is that an embarrassing question?" She asked, "Yeah, I still like mah Vito baby."

"You know Vito is gone forever, right?" Zoey asked.

"Shut yah mouth, Princess Goody-Goody." Anne Maria spat.

"Brick, come on up!" Chris said, handing the cadet the die.

* * *

**Brick Confessional: I must admit, I was pretty nervous. I mean, if I landed on a Truth square, who knows what kind of question they'd ask me?**

* * *

Brick took the die into his shaking hands and threw it across the room.

The die landed on a six.

Brick walked six spaces forward, maneuvering around Anne Maria and Alejandro.

Brick examined the square he landed on and saw it was a square with fist.

"Oh no.." He muttered.

Chris chuckled, pulling out a card and reading it. He then produced a giant button from his shirt pocket. Chris smirked devilishly and pushed the button.

From the center of the game board rose a giant black box..

"Brick, you must stay in that box for fifteen seconds!" Chris said.

"No biggie. What's so scary about a box?" Brick asked.

Chris chuckled. "Oh, you'll see." Chris laughed.

Brick stared at Chris, slightly scared, before two interns came and grabbed him by the arms.

"Uh, why are they grabbing me? I-I can do this myself..." Brick said.

"Chuck! Open that door!" Chris shouted, laughing.

A tall, tan, muscular intern with blonde hair opened a door that led into the box, revealing it to be pitch black inside.

Brick began to scream and squirm.

"No! Not the dark! Please no! No, no, no, n-" Brick said, before being thrown into the box.

"Now... let's start that timer!" Chris laughed.

Both interns threw Brick into the box and stood in front of the door.

"Chris, Brick is terrified of the dark! He'll never be able to stay in there for fifteen seconds!" Zoey said.

"I just know he is freaking out right now." Dawn muttered.

"Who cares?" Heather asked, "This is Total Drama. If you aren't willing to face your fears then why be on this show."

"I don't think squatting to escape a Sumo Wrestler is really facing your fears, _Heath_." Geoff told Heather.

"Okay, whatever! Sumo Wrestlers are really big and fat and scary looking!" Heather growled.

"I think it's adorable that you were afraid of sumo wrestlers." Alejandro said, grabbing Heather's hand and kissing it.

Heather pulled back her arm, which caused her to elbow Lindsay.

"Oof!" She muttered.

Inside of the box, Brick was taking deep breaths.

"I can do this.. I can do this." He told himself.

Then, Brick heard the muffled voices of the other contestants.

Brick screamed, not knowing what the voices were and pushed the door open, throwing the two interns into two opposite directions.

Brick cried and ran away, his arm flailing in the air.

A buzzer went off.

"Eight seconds! Not long enough! Sargent McArthur is out of here!" Chris said. "Bridgette is next!"

Bridgette gulped.

"This is ridiculous." Bridgette said, fearing for her life.

The surfer chick grabbed the die and threw it in the air.

The die eventually settled on a one.

Bridgette walked forward one square, seeing that it was a blank blue one.

"Well.. I mean that wasn't too bad." Bridgette said, "At least I didn't have to reveal anything about myself."

The die then shifted and landed on a two.

Bridgette stared in disbelief at the die.

"Are you kidding me?" Bridgette asked, gulping and walking forward another square.

Bridgette looked down, seeing her square was one with a question mark.

"How fun! Bridgette, your question is: Who's a better kisser? Geoff or Alejandro?" Chris asked, "Or maybe it was the pole?"

Bridgette's jaw dropped. "I...um..." She said.

Geoff crossed his arms.

"It was obviously..." Bridgette said.

Alejandro raised his eyebrow and smirked, knowing he was a great kisser.

"I'm _so_ not answering this question." Bridgette said, "It'll just start extra drama, which we don't need right now!"

"Well then, that means you are out of this game!" Chris told her, "Go stand next to Scaredy-Pants McGee."

Bridgette hung her head and walked towards Brick.

"Courtney, it's _your_ turn!" Chris laughed. "This is the funnest board game ever."

Courtney crossed her arms. "There is no way I am doing this challenge. It'll give my presidential opponents dirt against me."

"You're boring..." Chris moaned, before snapping his finger.

The two interns grabbed Courtney, who was kicking and screaming.

"As punishment, you have to stay in a cage with a bear for one minute." Chris laughed.

"You can't do this! This is not in my contract!" Courtney screamed.

"Sorry." One tall, skinny intern with her long blonde hair in a ponytail. "We get paid to do this..."

"No time for chat, Rachel!" Chris said, clapping his hands.

The female intern rolled her eyes and she and the other intern threw Courtney into the cage.

"Mutant face, you're up!" Chris shouted at Dakota.

Dakota ran for the starting square and picked up the giant die.

"I hope I get a blank square..." Dakota said to herself, as Courtney screamed in the background.

Dakota threw the dice and it landed on a four.

Dakota walked four paces and saw her square was an Action Square.

"Fame-monger! You're challenge is to... Move forward ten squares?" Chris said, quizzically, "Alright, whoever wrote this is _soo_ fired!"

Dakota clapped her hands and ran ten squares forward, landing on a plain pink square.

"Dakota is currently in the lead!" Chris said, "With Alejandro in second and Anne Maria in third. Meanwhile, Brick, Bridgette, and Courtney-"

"Get me out of here!" A bruised Courtney screamed as she reached her hands out between the cage bars.

The bear then pulled her back in, as she screamed.

"Dawn, you-" Chris started, before seeing Dawn was already meditating on the start pad.

"Hmm? Oh, is it my turn?" Dawn asked, throwing the die into the air.

Before the die even landed on the floor, Dawn walked forwards three spaces.

The die then landed on three.

There was silence in the deck.

* * *

**Dawn Confessional: Call it an intuitive guess, if you'd like. I kind of knew it would land on three.**

* * *

"Dawn, your question is: Who do you despise most in this cast?" Chris asked.

"Scott, obviously." Dawn said.

"... That was anti-climactic." Scott said, crossing his arms.

Dawn rolled her eyes before meditating on her square.

"Duncan!" Chris said, "Get on up here, Cottage Destroyer!"

"I said I was sorry like, twice." Duncan said, rolling his eyes as he threw the die.

The die settled on a six.

Duncan walked forwards six squares.

"Duncan, your challenge is: Stay in a room with Staci telling you all about her family tree for a minute!" Chris said.

The door to the bear cage opened and Courtney came out, bruised, scratched and terribly injured.

"That's a good look for you, Court." Heather said.

Courtney raised her arm. "No... Insults... Too-Ugh." She said, her face falling to the floor.

"Um... Medic?" Chris said.

Three interns entered with a gurney and laid Courtney down in it, strolling her away.

The bear cage lowered into the ground, and a few seconds later a room with glass walls arose, with Staci sitting in a chair, waving.

An intern opened the door to the room and threw Duncan inside.

"Now, let's follow Duncan for a few minutes before switching to our next cast member." Chris said in a low whisper.

Over the intercom, Staci's voice could be heard.

"...Ya, did you know my great-great-great Aunt Nora invented doors? Before her people had build a house around themselves. And when it was done, they couldn't get out. Terrible." Staci jabbered. "And my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great Uncle Jake invented pants! Before him people wore just their underwear. How scary."

"Five more seconds and Duncan advances.." Chris said.

"Five."

"Oh and my great, great, great, great.."

"Four..."

"Great Uncle Cleveland invented toothpicks!"

"Three..."

"Before him people had food stuck in their teeth all the time!"

"Two..."

"Oh! And my Aunt Les-"

"One!" Chris announced. "Duncan! You've advanced!"

Duncan walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open, completely unfazed by Staci.

"Oh, going so soon? You haven't even heard about my great-great-great-"

And with that, Staci and the glass room were lowered into the floor.

"How did you survive that girl's constant talking, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"What?" Duncan asked.

* * *

**Duncan Confessional: Okay, so I had ear buds in my ears. *Takes out earbuds* What's the big deal? Chris didn't say how I had to survive that girl's constant talking.**

* * *

"I said-" Ezekiel started up again.

"Anyways! Freakzekiel, you're up next!" Chris said, pushing Ezekiel towards the starting pad.

"Uh, okay, eh." Ezekiel said, smirking devilishly.

Ezekiel threw the die in the air and it landed on a six when it fell back down.

"What?! How did you manag- Nevermind. Ezekiel, your challenge is to go up three spaces." Chris said, "I really hate these cards.."

Ezekiel smirked and pushed passed everyone to the ninth square, which was blank.

"So Dakota is currently in the lead, with Ezekiel in second, Duncan in third, Alejandro in fourth, and Anne Maria and Dawn are tied for fifth." Chris said, "Meanwhile, Brick, Bridgette, and Courtney are out."

"Party Boy! You're next!" Chris announced.

Geoff, grabbed the die and threw it into the air. The die spun around a bit before landing on a seven.

"Um... Why is there a seven on this die, man?" Geoff asked, confused.

"Well I thought it was going too slow. So I brought in a twenty-sided die to make time go faster!" Chris said.

Geoff shrugged, and walked forward seven spaces.

Geoff examined the square he was on, and saw it was a plain white square.

* * *

**Geoff Confessional: Wow, it's a little cold out here. You have no idea how awesome it is to be back! I've been sidelined for three seasons! It was getting kind of ridiculous.**

* * *

"Gwen! You get to go next!" Chris said, throwing the die at her.

The die hit Gwen on the side of the face, with the side facing up being a four.

"Gwen, you're challenge is: Well, it really isn't a challenge... But you've been sent to Prison. Which means you are out of here!" Chris laughed.

"Great. Just great." Gwen mumbled, crossing her arms and standing next to Bridgette.

"Heather!" Chris said,"You can go next. Or you can quit."

Heather grabbed the twelve-sided die from Chris and threw it against the wall.

The die landed on a ten.

Heather moved forwards ten squares, landing on a blank pink square.

"Take that, losers." Heather said, triumphantly.

"Heather takes second! Which means Ezekiel gets third, Geoff gets fourth, Duncan gets fifth, Alejandro gets sixth, and Anne Maria and Dawn tie for seventh. Meanwhile, Dakota is still in first, with fourteen squares!" Chris announced, "And now it's Lightning's turn!"

Lightning pushed past Zoey and Mike, causing them both to fall to the floor.

"The Lightning is Sha-ready!" He said, grabbing the die and throwing it into the center of the board.

The die settled on a twelve.

Lightning pushed past everyone as he ran forward twelve squares.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

Lightning skidded towards the twelfth square and saw it had a jail cell on it.

"Aw, Crap!" Lightning shouted, walking towards the other losers.

"Lindsay, you're next!" Chris said.

"Okay!" Lindsay said, walking towards the exit.

Two interns then grabbed her and turned her in the other direction.

"Oh! Thanks!" Lindsay chirped.

The blonde then walked towards the starting pad.

"Do we even know if she can maneuver a die?" Heather asked.

"Why don't you just sit out, gorgeous. We all know you'll get out anyways." Duncan said, softly.

Lindsay hands turned into fists and she grabbed the die and threw it against the wall with all of her might.

* * *

**Lindsay Confessional: Just because I might not be the strongest, or the smartest competitor doesn't mean that I'm not a force to be wrecking with!**

* * *

The die landed on eleven.

Lindsay walked towards the eleventh square and noticed it was an action square.

"Your challenge is to stay in the boxing ring with Chef for thirty seconds!" Chris said.

From the ground, a boxing ring rose, with Chef already inside.

Lindsay gulped and walked towards the ring.

"Lindsay!" Tyler said, "You don't have to do this!"

"Oh, I hope she'll be okay." Zoey said.

"That girl is going to die." Gwen muttered.

Lindsay entered the ring, unsure of what to do.

An intern then rang the bell.

"What was that?" Lindsay asked.

"You going down, Blondie!" Chef shouted.

Lindsay screamed, and crouched.

Chef, running at full force, didn't notice that Lindsay crouched into a little ball until it was too late.

Chef tripped over Lindsay and fell out of the ring.

Lindsay looked around. "Is it over?"

Everyone looked around in disbelief.

* * *

**Lindsay Confessional: Told you I was a force to be wrecking with.**

* * *

"Wow.." Chris said, "Anyways, Mike is up next.."

Lindsay jumped out of the ring and skipped over to her square.

"Sorry, Chef!" She said, as she passed him.

"Ah..sousueper..." Chef muttered, barely conscious

Mike walked towards the starting pad.

He grabbed the die and threw it. The die landed on a fifteen.

Mike walked forward, past many of the contestants and landed on the fifteenth square, an action square.

"Mike, your challenge is to kiss Anne Maria!" Chris said, smirking devilishly.

"What?!" Anne Maria, Zoey, and Mike asked in unison.

"Mike, you can't! It's_ Anne Maria_!" Zoey cried.

"What's dat suppposed ta mean, Red?" Anne Maria asked.

"You know what that means!" Zoey said.

Anne Maria growled. "That's it!"

Anne Maria jumped off of her square and tackled Zoey to the ground.

"Ow! Hey! Ouch-Augh! Hey! Take it easy!" Zoey cried, before she began to fight back.

"Ah! Hey, watch da hair, bozo! Ouch-Owie! Eeck!" Anne Maria responded.

"This is too good." Heather squealed.

"Oh no, please don't fight. It's causing negative energy!" Dawn cried.

"Ooh! Girl fight!" Lightning cheered.

"You two are totally immature." Courtney said as she rolled her eyes.

Mike ran to the two girls and pulled them apart.

"Hey! Relax!" Mike said, "Chris, I'm not doing the challenge if it means Zoey gets upset."

"Aww, thanks Mike!" Zoey said, before glaring at Anne Maria.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes.

"Alrighty then! Mike and Anne Maria are out!"

"What? Why am I out?!" Anne Maria asked.

"No matter how entertaining it was, you stepped off of your square! Which means you're out! Go join the other losers."

Mike walked over with Anne Maria walking behind him.

"Lousy Red, making me lose the stupid game.." She mumbled.

"Owen, you're next!"

Owen clapped and ran towards the starting pad. "Awesome! This is going to be so much fun!"

Owen grabbed the die and threw it in the air.

The die landed on nineteen.

Owen clapped his hands and ran to the nineteenth square.

Owen observed the square and saw it was blank.

"This is_ soo_ awesome, man! Woooo!" Owen cheered, jumping up and down.

"Owen takes the lead!" Chris cheered, "And Scott is next!"

Scott rolled his eyes and grabbed the die and threw it.

"This is nothing! One time, My Uncle Clevis made me stand outside in the rain with a metal pole! I got electrocuted twice!" Scott challenged.

The die landed on an eighteen.

Scott walked to the eighteenth square and saw it was a jail square.

"*Bleep*!" Scott cried. "This crappy game is rigged!"

"Tyler, come up here, buddy!" Chris said, throwing the die at the jock.

Tyler, who wasn't paying attention looked toward Chris. "What?"

The die then hit Tyler in the face.

"Tyler!" Lindsay cried from her square.

The side of the die facing upwards was seventeen.

"Seventeen spaces! Not bad, Tyler!" Chris said.

Tyler smirked and ran seventeen squares forward.

"Woohoo!" He cried as he landed on a truth square.

"Tyler! You're question is: Have you ever had romantic interactions with any other female in the Total Drama cast?" Chris asked.

"What?! No way!" Tyler said.

"Are you sure?" Chris pondered.

"Yes, I'm sure, guy!" Tyler responded, slightly insulted.

* * *

**Tyler Confessional: I would never cheat on Lindsay! She's my dream girl!**

* * *

"Are you positive?" Chris asked.

"I don't have to take this!" Tyler said, stepping off of the square and walking over to the other losers.

"Zoey, you're up!" Chris laughed.

Zoey ran to the starting pad.

The red-head grabbed the die and threw it.

The die landed on a twenty.

Zoey walked forward twenty squares.

She looked down and saw it was an action square.

"Zoey, you have to wrestle a shark!" Chris chuckled.

"Bring it!" Zoey cried.

From the middle of the board, a giant tank rose, revealing Fang.

Zoey ran to the tank and climbed up the ladder leaned against it.

"Wish me luck!" Zoey cried as she jumped into the tank.

Fang immediately jumped onto Zoey, dragging her down.

Zoey turned and kicked Fang in the stomach.

Zoey pounced onto Fang, pulling out his loose tooth and throwing it to the bottom of the tank.

Fang gasped and dove for his tooth.

Zoey swam after him and grabbed his nose, throwing him against the glass of the tank.

Fang then collapsed to the bottom of the tank.

Zoey swam up towards the top of the tank and jumped out.

"The People Pleaser takes first!" Chris announced.

Zoey walked towards her square.

"And that's all we have for the first episode of the season!" Chris cheered. "With nine contestants out and ten contestants still in, who will win the gameboard challenge and who will win and get their long-awaited revenge? Come back next week for a brand new episode of Total Drama: A Season at Sea!"


	2. Total Drama: The Gameboard Pt II!

These characters don't belong to me! They belong to FreshTV, Cartoon Network, Cake Entertainment, and Teletoon

**THIS STORY FEATURES DETAILS ABOUT THE RECENT SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA, ALL-STARS. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET. BEWARE. SPOILERS AHEAD.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: A Season at Sea, nineteen losers boarded my cruise to compete in challenges for two million dollars. In the first challenge, nine contestants lost, while ten contestants are still remaining. Zoey, Owen, Dakota, Heather, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Geoff, Duncan, Alejandro, and Dawn must battle it out to see who will win the game board challenge!" Chris announced.

"Since we went alphabetical last time, this time we'll draw cards to see in which order we go in." Chris said, holding a bowler hat upside down. "Go ahead! Reach into the hat and pick a card. The one with the highest number goes first and so on and so forth!"

The ten remaining teens ran to the bowler hat.

"Ow! Hey, watch the hair, you brats!" Chris shouted.

"I got a nine!" Heather shouted.

"I have two. This sucks, aye!" Ezekiel muttered.

"I have a five! Not too shabby!" Zoey clapped.

"I have seven!" Duncan said.

"Here's the four!" Geoff cheered, "This is sweetness, man!"

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered, "I have an eight!"

"I have three." Dawn said, calmly.

"Six! I have six!" Owen cheered.

"I have a one. This is ridiculous!" Alejandro shouted.

"Um, there are no more cards in the hat." Dakota complained.

"Oh yeah, you're out!" Chris laughed.

"What?!" Dakota asked.

"Yeah! We wanted one less person to play in this episode so.. bye." Chris laughed.

Dakota screamed and stomped away to the other losers.

"You guys can go and explore the cruise ship, by the way." Chris said to the contestants who were out.

The loser teens all cheered and ran off.

"So! Heather, you're up first!" Chris said, throwing the die at her.

"Ow!" Heather shouted, as she was hit in the head.

* * *

**Heather Confessional: This show is seriously getting on my last nerves. Whether I win or lose this season, this is going to be my last one. But I'd prefer that two million dollars to be mine.**

* * *

Heather grabbed the die from the floor and threw it against the wall.

The die settled on a nine.

Heather walked around the corner of the game board and stood on her square, trying to squish with Owen.

"Make room, tubby." Heather spat.

"I'm trying!" Owen said, "Oh and by the way, I think I ate too many burritos before I came here. I feel a little gassy."

"Don't you dare fart or I swear I will grab you by the-" Heather started before being interrupted by Chris.

"Okay then! Lindsay, you're up next!" Chris said.

Lindsay grabbed the die and threw it, even though it only landed a few feet away.

"Ten!" Lindsay clapped. "Yaay!"

Lindsay walked towards her new square, the twenty first.

"Lindsay! Since your square is a truth square, who do you despise from the newer cast?" Chris asked.

"Well... I don't really like, well... um." Lindsay said, "Well, I guess I don't like Scott."

"And with that, Lindsay takes the lead!" Chris said.

"Duncan! You can go next!" Chris said.

Duncan grabbed the die and threw it against the wall.

"Fourteen." He muttered.

Duncan walked across the board to the twentieth square and stopped, standing shoulder to shoulder with Zoey.

"Your challenge is to make out with Courtn-" Chris started.

But before Chris could even finish his sentence, Duncan walked away.

"Where is she?" Duncan asked.

"You're out!" Chris laughed.

"What?! I was looking for the freak!" Duncan said.

"You left your square! We were going to bring her to you, but you stepped away. Which means: Bye Duncan!" Chris laughed.

Duncan flipped the bird in Chris' face before walking off.

"Owen! You're up!" Chris said, throwing the die at Owen.

"Oh!" Owen said, ducking.

Once Owen ducked, the die hit Heather in the face.

"You have got to be *Bleep*-ing kidding me!" Heather growled.

"Sorry." Owen said, with an awkward smile.

"Just go!" Heather said, rubbing her face.

Owen tossed the die and it landed on a three.

Owen walked three spaces forwards.

"Excuse me!" Owen said, pushing past Zoey and Lindsay.

"It's okay!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, it's totally fine, Omar!" Lindsay agreed.

Owen walked over to the twenty second square, which was an action square.

"Owen-" Chris started.

"Chris!" Owen replied.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Your challenge is to- eat this entire chocolate cake?" Chris said, quizzical of the question.

Two interns rolled in a chocolate cake.

"That looks tasty.." Said a chubby, short teenage boy with shaggy brown hair.

"I know.." Owen agreed.

"Jake, how many times have I told you interns to not interact with the contestants, jeez!" Chris shouted.

The two interns walked off.

"Eat that cake, Owen!" Chris said, setting off a timer.

Owen began to eat the cake, and in a matter of seconds it was gone.

"Wow... um. Okay then. I guess Owen is in the lead?" Chris said.

"Zoey!" Chris said, throwing the die at her.

Zoey caught the die with one hand.

"Show-off." Heather muttered.

"What?" Zoey asked.

* * *

**Zoey Confessional: Am I a show off? Oh, what if I am?! I didn't mean to come off that way! Maybe I can get Heather to be my friend! I mean, she did help Mike win the million last time. Maybe she's actually a nice person.**

* * *

Zoey threw it die and it landed on a six.

Zoey ran forwards six spaces and skidded to a stop, landing on an action square.

"Zoey! Go back six spaces!" Chris laughed.

"What? Um... Okay..." Zoey said, walking backwards six spaces to her original square.

"Since you're on an action square, your challenge is: Well... um. The card says you have the opportunity to move forward five squares without having to follow the orders of the square you land on." Chris said, disappointed.

Zoey stood quiet for a minute before saying, "Can I give it to my new friend, Heather?" She asked.

Chris looked at Zoey, bewildered.

"Well.. Um. Okay, I guess." Chris said.

Heather's eyes widened.

The Queen of Mean ran forwards and hugged Zoey.

"Thanks best friend!" Heather cheered.

Zoey smiled.

* * *

**Zoey Confessional: Did you hear that?! Heather said she was my best friend! Oh, I _knew_ it would work. I _knew_ she would become my-**

* * *

**Heather Confessional: Friend? Pssh, yeah _right_! That girl is as dumb as Lindsay is. And she's desperate for friends. Maybe I could string her along, make her think we're friends, and have her do my dirty work.**

* * *

Heather walked forwards five spaces and landed on a Jail Square.

"And with that, Heather is in the lead!" Chris said. "And Zoey is out!"

"What?!" Zoey asked.

"Well, since because you gave Heather your ability to land on any square without punishment, you receive the jail time because it was still your turn!" Chris laughed.

"I feel like you're making this up as you go." Geoff said.

"I am! But Zoey is still out!" Chris laughed.

Zoey walked off of the board and stood next to Duncan in the peanut gallery.

"Geoffy! You go next!" Chris said.

Geoff grabbed the die and threw it.

"Come on baby, twenty! Be a twenty!" Geoff pleaded.

The die landed on a twelve.

"Well.. It isn't that bad..." Geoff shrugged, jogging to the nineteenth square, which was plain.

"Bonus!" Geoff cheered. "Whooo-hoo!"

* * *

**Geoff Confessional: Maybe my luck on this show is finally turning around!**

* * *

"Up next, is Dawn!" Chris cheered.

Dawn grabbed the die from the floor and threw it onto the floor.

The die landed on a seventeen.

Dawn walked forwards seventeen spaces and landed on an action square.

"Dawn, you must dress up in a chicken costume and squawk every time someone says your name for the rest of the episode!" Chris said, holding out the chicken costume.

"Awww." Dawn said, hanging her head and grabbing the costume from Chris.

A few minutes later, Dawn was all dressed up in the costume.

"How are you feeling, Dawn?" Chris asked, laughing.

"Squawk." Dawn muttered.

"Alrighty then! Ezekiel, start rolling!" Chris announced.

"Okay, aye!" Ezekiel said, grabbing the die from a certain angle and throwing it straight into the air.

The die landed on a twenty.

"How did you do that?!" Chris asked.

Ezekiel shrugged and walked forwards twenty squares, pushing past everyone in his way.

Ezekiel walked towards the twenty-ninth square, which was plain.

"And now Ezekiel is in the lead... only six squares away from winning..." Chris said, slightly worried.

"Alejandro. Please save us..." Chris pleaded.

Alejandro smirked. "Gladly." He said.

The Latin Heartthrob grabbed the die and threw it into the air.

The die landed on a four.

"Are you kidding me?! Como es eso?!" Alejandro asked, confused.

"_I'll_ save your pathetic show, Chris." Heather said, rolling her eyes and she rolled the die.

The die eventually settled on a five.

Heather walked forwards five spaces and pushed Ezekiel to the side.

"Ow! Watch it, aye!" Ezekiel spat.

"You watch it, Home-School!" Heather retaliated.

"Go Heather!" Alejandro said, "You look beautiful when you're mad.

"Shut up!" Heather shouted.

"I think _Heath_ is getting a little upset!" Geoff said.

"A little? Haha, try a lot!" Owen agreed.

"Hanna is_ sooo_ going to blow!" Lindsay agreed as well.

Heather screamed and crossed her arms.

"I am so done." Heather said.

"Lindsay, you're up!" Chris said.

"Oh goodie! I love going up!" Lindsay said, grabbing the die and throwing it in the air.

The die landed on a six.

Lindsay skipped forwards six squares.

"Hey look! My square is like plain pink! My favorite!" Lindsay cheered.

"The big guy is up next!" Chris said.

Owen laughed and grabbed the die.

"I hope this involves eating something again!" Owen prayed before throwing the die.

The die landed on a one.

Owen walked forward one square and saw it was a jail square.

"Oh no- you don't mean..." Owen said.

"Oh, it means-" Chris disagreed.

Owen sighed and walked off.

"Dawn!" Chris yelled.

"Ow! What?!" Dawn asked, rubbing her ear.

"You're out!" Chris laughed, "You didn't squawk!"

"I thought it was for that turn only!" Dawn responded.

"Nope! I meant the whole time you were participating in the challenge!" Chris said.

"So does this mean I can take this costume off now?" Dawn asked.

"Um... no. You should wear it until the end of the episode." Chris said. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds about right."

Dawn sighed and walked away.

"Ezekiel, you're up next." Chris muttered, as he snapped his fingers.

Two interns suddenly appeared behind Ezekiel, observing him.

Ezekiel grabbed the die in the awkward way he always had been and threw it into the air.

The die landed on a seven.

"I win!" Ezekiel laughed.

"He cheated!" Rachel, the intern, exclaimed.

"What?" Lindsay cried.

"That little sneak!" Alejandro said, "Very impressive, I might add."

"I'll strangle that weasel!" Heather growled.

"How?!" Chris demanded.

"Before he threw the die, he had the side with the seven facing up! Then he threw it straight into the air and it fell on the same seven!" Chuck the intern said.

"He's been rigging it the whole time!" Rachel the intern said.

"Nuh-uh, Guy! They're lying!" Ezekiel promised.

"I believe Ezekiel." Chris said, "But since I don't want him to win the challenge, you're still out, dude."

"That makes sense." Heather said.

"I mean, how could Ezekiel have rigged the game? It's Ezekiel!" Geoff muttered.

Ezekiel crossed his arms and walked off of the board.

There was silence.

"And then there was four... Only one more person needs to be eliminated, and then we'll have our three winners!" Chris exclaimed.

"Speaking of eliminating! Alejandro, you can go next!" Chris said.

Alejandro cussed in Spanish and grabbed the die throwing it close to Heather.

"It's a ten." She told her ex-boyfriend.

Alejandro walked forwards ten squares and stopped on a plain square.

"Alejandro is safe for now!" Chris said,

Geoff, Lindsay, and Heather groaned.

Heather grabbed the die and threw it straight in the air.

The die came down at full force and hit Heather straight in the head.

"Oof!" Heather cried as she fell to the floor.

* * *

A few minutes later, Heather regained consciousness.

"Heather?" Chris asked, as He, Lindsay, Alejandro, and Geoff leaned over her.

"Whaa?" She asked, confused.

"Are you okay, brah?" Geoff asked.

"I'm fine." Heather said, opening her eyes, but still not getting up. "Can we continue the game now?"

"Um... the game is over." Chris said.

"Yeah! Me, Jalapeno and Geoff won!" Lindsay cheered.

"How?!" Heather asked, sitting up.

"Your arm fell out of the square..." Chris said, pointing to her arm.

And to Heather's horror, she saw that her arm had fallen out of the square when she had fallen to the floor.

"No! This isn't fair, you can't do this." Heather growled.

"But it already happened, _bonita_." Alejandro said.

"I'll see you guys at the elimination ceremony!" Chris said, "Oh, and afterwards, one of you three remind me of the special reward you get."

* * *

That night, the nineteen teens joined Chris on the main deck, where they sat in the pull-in bleachers.

"Alrighty then. This season, your safety will be represented by this statue!" Chris said, holding up a silver statuette of a ship's helm

"Each elimination ceremony, you will receive a Silver Helm. Whoever doesn't get the statuette, is out. Once you are out you walk down the Deck of Losers and jump off of the Plank of Shame into the ocean. Get it?" Chris asked.

The contestants nodded.

"Alright! The first three Statues go to Lindsay, Geoff, and Alejandro for winning the challenge." He said, throwing the statuettes to each one of them.

Alejandro caught his statue with ease.

Geoff caught his statue and set it down next to his feet.

Lindsay barely caught the statue, with it coming inches away from her face.

"The next Helm goes to... Duncan." Chris announced, throwing the statuette at Duncan.

The Bad Boy grabbed the Helm and examined it. "Eh.." He muttered.

"The next Helms go to Dakota." Chris said, throwing one at her, "And Lightning."

Both TDROTI Alum caught their statuettes.

"Heather is safe as well." Chris said, throwing the Helm at her.

Heather caught it and yawned. "I mean, of course."

"Ezekiel and Dawn are safe as well."

The statuette landed in Ezekiel's lap.

Dawn's statuette hit her head, but she didn't feel it because of the Chicken Costume's headpiece.

"Scott! You are safe." Chris said, throwing the Helm at Scott.

The Helm Statuette hit Scott in head.

"Ow!" Scott muttered. "Watch where you throw those things!"

Chris shrugged. "Zoey and Anne Maria are safe, too!"

Two statuettes sailed into the air and landed on both girls' laps.

"Tyler is staying for another day, too." Chris said.

"Aw, yeah! I got a place at the table!" Tyler cheered.

"Tyler!" Lindsay giggled.

"Friendly Goth Gwen is safe too." Chris said.

Gwen sighed with relief and grabbed the statue.

"Brick! You live to see another day!" Chris said.

"I will not disappoint, sir!" Brick said as he grabbed his statuette.

"Courtney, you're safe as well." Chris confirmed.

Courtney jumped up and down in her seat, grabbing her statuette from the air.

Bridgette stared at the remaining statuettes.

"Don't worry, you'll get in." Courtney reassured her best friend.

Bridgette nodded, still unsure.

"Mike!" Chris said, "Here is your Helm!"

Mike grabbed the statuette and smirked, looking over to Zoey.

The red-head kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"And the final helm goes to..." Chris said.

Worry spread over Owen's face as he looked over to Bridgette and the statuette.

* * *

Owen Confessional: I was worried, man. I mean, what if I didn't get it?!

* * *

Bridgette Confessional: This wouldn't be the first time I get sent home early, but to get sent home before Geoff? And before I get my revenge on Alejandro? I don't think so...

* * *

Owen gulped, crossing his fingers.

Bridgette prayed to the sky.

Chris pointed at Owen and the moved over to Bridgette.

Bridgette held her breath.

Owen's eyes widened.

"Bridgette." Chris said, tossing the Surfer Chick the final helm.

"Owen. You're out." He said.

Owen sighed.

"Well. See you later guys, It's been so awesome seeing you guys again!"

And with that, the big guy walked down the Deck on Losers.

Owen climbed onto the plank and inched his way towards the edge.

"Um.. Do I have to do this? Haha, I mean it looks really... far and-" Owen started before being pushed off by Chef.

"Thank goodness Tubby is gone. I would have been out of food by the end of the first week!" Chef said.

"Well, that's it for the second episode of the season! What kind of danger will we put our cast through next? And who will just so happen to cause the biggest drama in Total Drama history? Find out next time on Total Drama: A Season at Sea!" Chris said, signing out


	3. We're Green-land with Envy!

These characters don't belong to me! They belong to FreshTV, Cartoon Network, Cake Entertainment, and Teletoon

**THIS STORY FEATURES DETAILS ABOUT THE RECENT SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA, ALL-STARS. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET. BEWARE. SPOILERS AHEAD.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: A Season At Sea: Nineteen teenage losers discovered they'd be spending twenty one weeks on a cruise ship, facing life-threatening challenges on the ship, on the land, at at sea. Our first challenge had the contestants compete in a life-sized game board where they would face small challenges or admit embarrassing truths! In the end, Owen was eliminated! This week, the contestants will face a challenge that will make even the most cold-blooded person shiver! In the face of danger, who will stand up and who will throw up? Find out tonight on Total Drama: A Season At Sea!"**

* * *

Right after the elimination ceremony, Chris began to walk away.

"Wait! What about our reward?" Alejandro asked.

Chris then stopped in his tracks.

"Oh yeah!" Chris said, turning around. "You three get to be team captains! We'll pick out your teams right now. Lindsay, you go first since you were the closest to the finish in the last challenge, with Geoff and then Alejandro in that order."

Lindsay clapped and scoured the other contestants.

"Um, I pick Tyler!" Lindsay clapped.

"Awesome!" Tyler said, running to his girlfriend. "This is going to be so fun."

"I know!" Lindsay said, "This is the first time we've ever been on a team together!"

"Hmmm.." Geoff said. "I'll pick Bridgette."

Bridgette walked over to her boyfriend nervously.

Geoff winked at her and leaned in for a kiss.

Bridgette looking around, grabbed her Helm Statuette and held it in front of her face.

Geoff began to kiss the statuette, before he realized what was happening.

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional: What? Last time we played together we were eliminated for making out too much. I'm not letting that happen again. I refuse to show any romantic gestures with Geoff in public.**

* * *

"I will pick..." Alejandro said, looking around and making eye contact with Heather.

"The beautiful... Dakota." He said.

Dakota clapped and ran forwards.

"Finally!" Dakota said. "Someone thinks I look good."

"So now, I get to pick!" Chris laughed. "Brick is on Team Lindsay, Duncan is on Team Geoff, and Ezekiel is on Team Alejandro."

"What?" Alejandro asked. "That is so unfair!"

"Why, aye?! I'm as much of a threat as you!" Ezekiel threatened.

Alejandro scoffed.

"Weren't you the first voted off in both season you competed in?" Alejandro asked.

"So?!" Ezekiel said.

"So now you pick again!" Chris siad.

"I pick Gertrude!" Lindsay said.

"Who?" Zoey asked.

"She means me." Gwen said, walking over to Tyler.

"Isn't this going to be fun, Gertrude?" Lindsay asked Gwen.

"Yeah. It'll be a total blast." Gwen said, sarcastically.

"I pick Courtney." Geoff said.

Courtney walked over to Geoff's team, rolling her eyes at Duncan.

"Hey sweet thing." Duncan said, putting his arms around her.

"Stop." Courtney said, pushing Duncan away.

"I will take Anne Maria." Alejandro said, winking at the girl with perfect hair.

Anne Maria blushed a little and walked over towards Dakota.

"Hi there, teammate!" Dakota said, waving.

Anne Maria scoffed. "Don't talk to me, ya freaky mutant thing!"

"Former Mutant!" Dakota shot back.

"Now, the recently added member gets to pick!"

"Hmmm... I'll pick Dawn." Gwen shrugged.

Brick saluted to his former teammate, who was still in the chicken costume.

"It's great to see you again, solider!" Brick said.

"Thanks." Dawn said from inside the chicken suit, "You too!"

"I will pick Lightning." Courtney said, as the athletic jerk ran to his team.

"Sha-awesome!" He cheered. "You got the most athletic guy on the show!"

"What are you talking about? I'm the most athletic guy!" Tyler said.

"Nuh-uh, man. Lightning is the best." The Jock said, "I can do one-hundred push ups!"

Lightning dropped to the floor and began to do push-ups.

Tyler growled and fell to the floor as well, competing with Lightning.

"I'll take Vito- I mean, Mike." Anne Maria cooed.

Mike walked awkwardly towards his team.

"Uh-hey guys." Mike said, waving.

"Hey sweet thang." Anne Maria winked.

Mike looked around, scared.

Zoey growled.

"So! I pick the last three! Heather is on Team Lindsay!"

Lindsay and Gwen groaned.

"Seriously. Four seasons of being on this girls team. I'm going to lose it." Gwen said.

"Whatever." Heather rebuttled.

"Scott is on Team Geoff." Chris explained.

"Scott!" Courtney said, "Hi! Um- how have you been since... All-Stars?"

"I've been better." Scott said, "But of course, you don't care."

"Yes I do!" Courtney said, "I care about you a lot."

"Sure, sure." Scott said.

"And Zoey is on Team Alejandro." Chris said.

Zoey ran to hug Mike, before glaring at Anne Maria.

"So, that's settled." Chris said, "Lindsay's Team will forever be known as The Wonderful Whales!"

Chris tossed a banner at Lindsay, which hit her in the face.

"Ow." Lindsay said, picking up the banner.

On it was a black emblem with a Whale on it.

"Geoff's team is now dubbed the Crazy Krakens!" Chris continued.

"That's so sick man!" Geoff said.

Chris tossed the banner and Geoff caught it.

On the banner was a purple emblem with a Kraken holding eight ships in its tentacles.

"And Al's team is now called The Screaming Seals!" Chris finished.

Alejandro grabbed the banner and opened it, revealing a gray emblem with an adorable baby seal on it.

"Well. That's it for tonight. You guys head to bed on the winner's deck for tonight and be ready for a very special surprise for tomorrow! And enjoy the quality meal we have to serve! Freshly cooked Turkey!"

* * *

It was midnight when the contestants awoke.

Two days later.

The first contestant to wake up was Brick.

"Huh?" He asked, looking around to see see nothing but the stars in the sky.

"Where-Where are we?" He said, his voice quivering.

His whimpers awoke his team mate Tyler.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We're outside and it's dark!" Brick shouted.

"Could you keep it down?" Courtney called.

"Why are you_ freaks_ talking?" Duncan asked.

"It's dark!" Brick choked.

"Brick. It's night time. Of course it's dark." Gwen said, waking up.

"But do you remember going to sleep on the deck?" Brick asked.

"Where are we?!" Courtney asked, as she sat up.

"That's what I want to know!" Brick said.

Alejandro rolled around in his sleep and fell into the water.

"What?! This water is freezing! What are we doing?!" Alejandro asked.

In that moment, three stadium lights turned on from the cruise liner, which revealed the contestants to be three separate wooden rafts.

"Wake up contestants!" Chris shouted over a bull horn.

The remaining contestants awoke with a start.

"Hey there!" Chris laughed, "Your first challenge is to paddle your raft to the shores of Greenland! It'll take some time to get there from your current location, but you should be there by morning! Which is when part two of the challenge begins!"

"How are we supposed to get there without paddles?" Dawn asked.

"I dunno. Figure it out." Chris shrugged.

With that, the cruise liner sailed away.

"Okay, Whales!" Lindsay said, "I think we should-"

"Yeah, uh-huh, Great." Heather said, "Anyways, I think we should have three people swim behind the raft and push it and we could trade off, every few hours or so."

"Hey! I thought I was supposed to be team captain." Lindsay said.

"No offense, but you did vote yourself out twice." Gwen said, "Maybe leading a team isn't the best idea."

Lindsay huffed.

"Hey, lay off of her!" Tyler said.

"Fine." Heather muttered. "Lindsay, what's your idea?"

"Well... I- um..." Lindsay said, trying to think.

"Uh, maybe Heather should take charge of this one challenge, Linds..." Tyler said.

Lindsay sighed. "Fine."

* * *

**Lindsay Confessional: Okay! I thought I was supposed to be the leader of this team! But Chris put Hannah on my team and this totally sucks!**

* * *

"Gwen, Brick, and Dawn. You can go first." Heather said.

Dawn and Brick nodded.

"Whatever." Gwen muttered, jumping into the water.

Dawn and Brick followed.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Courtney asked Geoff.

"Uh, use our hands as oars?" Geoff asked, "I dunno."

Courtney sighed. "I guess. Nothing else can go wrong if we're on a team with Duncan."

"Hey, sweetheart. We were on a team season one, remember?" Duncan said.

"Would you stop with the pet names, please? I seriously mean it." Courtney muttered. "I kind of like someone else."

Courtney looked over to Scott and then looked away.

Scott stared in confusion.

"Who needs to use our hands as oars if you all have the Sha-Lightning!" Lightning said, flexing.

Lightning jumped into the water and began to swim at top speed.

"Whooo-hoo!" Bridgette cheered, "We're totally going to win this challenge!"

"Yay!" Courtney cheered.

"The Krakens Rule!" Scott laughed, "Take that losers!"

* * *

"We will not be beaten by those Krakens!" Alejandro said. "Now I suggest that we use Mike and Ezekiel as bait to attract a marine animal that will help us sail to the coast of Greenland!"

"No way, aye!" Ezekiel said, "I ain't being used as bait!"

"Yeah, I don't really agree to this plan either..." Mike muttered.

"If Mike is hurt, I don't know what I'd do with myself!" Zoey said.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes and pushed Mike and Zoey off of the raft.

"There's ya shark bait, Hottie Mc-Gorgeousness." Anne Maria said, smirking at Alejandro.

"Zoey! Mike! Are you guys alright?" Dakota asked, pulling up Zoey and later Mike.

Mike shook his head, causing his wet hair to dry.

"Yeah, we're alright I guess. No thanks to Anne Maria." Zoey spat.

"I dunno. I mean Anne Maria was just trying to help us win the challenge, y'know." Mike said.

"Wha?" Zoey asked. "Are you, like, agreeing with her?"

"Huh? No! I mean, yes. But-" Mike said.

Zoey crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Whatever."

* * *

**Zoey Confessional: Mike? Choosing to defend Anne Maria?! What is that! We're dating and he decided to protect her?!**

* * *

**Mike Confessional: I don't know what came over me! I have no idea why I decided to defend Anne Maria from my girlfriend! I mean especially after what happened between the two of them Season 4!**

* * *

"What are you going to do? We must focus, people!" Alejandro said.

"What if we do what the other teams are doing? We can all push the raft and maybe we'll outrace the other teams because we have more man power!" Zoey said.

"Zoey you are brilliant! I knew there was a reason you were placed on my team!" Alejandro said.

"Wait, so does this mean that you- like me?" Zoey asked, hopefully.

"Of course I like you, you're brilliant!" Alejandro said.

Zoey cheered. "I finally made a new friend! Come on, you guys! Let start swimming!"

Zoey grabbed Dakota and pushed her into the water.

"Hey!" Dakota said after re-emerging, "Take it easy!"

Alejandro smirked.

* * *

**Alejandro Confessional: Could Zoey be used for my own gain? She's so desperate for friends, Maybe I could use that gullible girl as my servant!**

* * *

The darkness eventually turned to morning, with the three teams only a few miles from shore.

From the cold shores of Greenland, Chris inspected the waters.

"The Seals are in the lead!" Chris announced from a megaphone, "With The Whales in close second and the Krakens in last!"

"Lightning! You're putting up in last place!" Duncan spat at the jock.

"What are you talking about? There's no way the Lightning is in last place!" Lightning shot back.

"Well you are, and we're pretty angry about it." Courtney said. "Let the rest of us push the raft!"

"No way! You guys are all lame compared to the Lightning!" Lighting said.

Within inspection, anyone could see that Lightning's lips were blue and he was shivering and out of breath.

"Lightning this clearly isn't good for your health and you're slowing the team down!" Bridgette said.

"Stop being a show off and get on the raft!" Scott shouted.

Lightning rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you will lose! Horribly!" Alejandro laughed from his raft.

"Suckers!" Anne Maria called.

"You guys are the worst TD Players ever, aye!" Ezekiel laughed.

Everyone from Team Seal rolled their eyes.

In an instant, Team Whale bypassed Team Seal.

"Take that, losers!" Heather shouted, as she, Tyler, and Lindsay pushed their raft.

"How are they ahead of us?" Mike asked.

"Well it's simple!" Dawn called from the Whale's raft, "We took shifts so we could never really get that tired!"

"They're like... the masters!" Ezekiel cried.

"Faster!" Alejandro commanded.

The Screaming Seals began to push themselves harder and went faster.

"Dawn! Brick! Gwen! Start helping!" Heather shouted.

The remaining members of The Wonderful Whales sighed and jumped into the water.

"Hurry up Lightning get out of the *Bleep*-ing water!" Scott shouted.

Lightning rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He shouted.

Lightning pulled himself onto the raft, which allowed Duncan, Geoff, and Scott to jump into the water.

"Hurry! We're in dead last!" Bridgette cried.

"Thanks a lot, Lightning." Courtney spat.

"Whatever. We're never going to get in the lead with those losers." Lightning sighed.

Before they knew it, The Crazy Krakens were in a close race with the two other teams.

"Hurry up!" Heather commanded.

"Faster!" Alejandro cried.

"You guys suck compared to the Lightning!" Lighting said.

Chris looked in his binoculars and saw that the teams were right in his face.

"Whoa!" Chris said, jumping out of the way.

Team Whale arrived on land first and flew in the air, followed by Team Seal, with Team Kraken landing softly on the shore.

"Team Whale arrives first and gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge!" Chris announced, rubbing his head.

The Wonderful Whales cheered while the other two teams sighed.

"Thanks. A _lot_." Geoff said to Lightning, sarcastically.

Lightning scoffed. "Whatever."

* * *

**Lightning Confessional: My team sucks! They lost me the challenge, those losers! It's obviously all about the Lightning!**

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional: I hate talking bad about anyone, besides Alejandro and Heather, of course, but Lightning? Seriously?! He totally takes the cake for being a total narcissist! He needs to take a chill pill!**

* * *

Chris snapped his fingers and a bus appeared.

"Everyone hop on! We have to take a trip to Greenland's Ice Sheet!" He announced.

The doors to the bus opened and the teams piled in.

A few hours later, the bus stopped and the teams arrived at their destination.

"Everyone out!" Chris said. "It's around Eleven in the Morning and I want to get back to the Cruise ship!"

The contestants got out of the bus.

Right before their eyes, were three castles made entirely of ice.

"Swanky, right?" Chris said, "I had to production crew build it last night. I don't know where they are though.."

On the corner of the Ice Sheet, six people were frozen in blocks of ice.

"Anyways! This is your challenge!" Chris said, "Each team has a castle to look for clues in! To look for the clues you must answer a riddle! Each riddle will be at a certain stop along the way, answer it right, you advance. Answer it wrong and you lose a teammate!"

"What are the clues for? Bridgette asked.

"Well, the clues allow you to determine the location of your hidden treasure buried somewhere outside of the ice sheet!" Chris said. "The first team to find it, wins! And it'll help if you have more then one person to dig! It'll go faster!"

"So if we answer the clues right, all six teammates can go to find treasure?" Mike asked.

"No! At each Riddle Station you must abandon one of your teammates! So you can only have three teammates go for the treasure if all goes right! If it all goes wrong, no one will reach the treasure and your team will lose! Unless of course... well. Nothing! You'll lose!"

The teens sighed.

"As the winners of the first challenge, Team Whale gets to bypass the first riddle!" Chris said. "GO!"

Chris used an air horn and the teams were off.

The teams scoured into their respective Ice Castles.

"Where do we go from here?" Courtney asked from the Krakens castle.

In the castle, there was a great entrance hall, with a staircase leading up and two passages to the left and right of the staircase.

"I have no idea.." Geoff muttered. "Maybe go up those stairs?"

"It's worth a try." Duncan said, running up the staircase made of ice and falling.

"Ha!" Scott laughed, "Sucks for you!"

Duncan growled.

"Sorry Duncan." Bridgette said, running past him.

"You Sha-suck!" Lightning laughed, stepping on his hand as he ran up.

The rest of Team Kraken ran up the stairs.

* * *

"So what do we do?" Lindsay asked her team from her castle.

"Let's try the stairs!" Dawn suggested.

"I agree with Dawn! It's the best way to go!" Brick agreed.

"No way! It's a total fluke!" Heather said, "The passage to the right of the staircase is where we're going."

Heather walked into the passage to the right of the staircase.

"I don't know, Heather. I feel like the staircase is the best way!" Lindsay told the queen of mean.

"Let's go." Heather commanded, glaring at her team.

Brick stared at Heather in fear before going to her side.

"This is stupid." Gwen muttered. "We're obviously going to find a riddle either way, there's three riddles and three passages."

"I'll go up the stairs with Dana!" Lindsay said.

"It's Dawn."The Adorable Aura Whisperer corrected.

"Let's go!" Lindsay said, grabbing Dawn's hand and running up the stairs.

"Whoa! Watch out, it's ice!" Dawn cried.

"I'll go down the left passage with Gwen!" Tyler said, walking towards the passage.

Gwen rolled her eyes and followed Tyler.

* * *

"Go to the left passage!" Alejandro commanded.

"No, the right, aye!" Ezekiel said.

"I swear if ya make us lose this challenge you're gonna get it, Freakzekiel!" Anne Maria threatened.

Ezekiel blushed.

"You're kinda cute when you're mad, aye." He said, walking over to her.

Anne Maria looked at Ezekiel in disgust and ran down the passage on the left, with Ezekiel hot on her heels.

Mike was furious. But he didn't know why.

Zoey grabbed Mike's hand and ran to the left passage.

"Hurry up, Mike!" Zoey called.

Mike rolled his eyes.

Dakota ran after them, followed by Alejandro.

Soon enough, they stopped in their tracks when they saw a giant metal door blocking their way.

"There! On the door!" Dakota said. "It's the riddle!"

"What does it say?" Zoey asked.

"Give me food and I will live. Give me water and I will die. What am I?" Ezekiel said, "What does that mean, aye?"

"Everything needs water to live." Dakota said, "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Then is probably ain't alive if it can't take in watah." Anne Maria said.

"But the riddle said it was alive." Zoey rebutted.

"It's obvious what the solution is." Alejandro said.

"Huh?" Anne Maria, Zoey, Dakota, and Ezekiel said.

"It's fire." Mike answered.

"What?" Alejandro asked.

"It's fire. The answer is fire. You feed it wood and air and it grows. Water puts the fire out." Mike said simply.

In an instant, the metal door slid to the left, revealing an open space. In the middle of the open space was a pedestal made of ice.

On the pedestal were coordinates.

Alejandro went into the room to grab the coordinates.

Before he could leave, the room however, the door began to close.

"It looks like you're the one who has to stay!" Anne Maria shouted.

"Take the coordinates!" Alejandro yelled, crumpling the paper into a ball and throwing it at Mike's head.

"Ow!" Mike yelled, grabbing the paper from the floor.

* * *

"No sooner spoken then broken. What is it?" Geoff asked. "Huh?"

"A face." Duncan said, "Maybe we have to break Lightning's face."

"Oh sha-shut up!"

"When it's spoken it's broken." Bridgette repeated.

"Maybe its Silence." Courtney suggested.

"Right on!" Geoff said, "Our guess is silence!"

The door didn't open and a ringing sound came from the door.

"A secret the answer is a secret!" Duncan said.

A ding came from the door, and it slid open.

But there was no clue.

"Where's the clue?" Bridgette asked.

"You said the wrong answer originally!" Chris said, "That clue isn't coming and you have to leave two someones inside that room!"

"This sucks." Duncan said, "I say we leave Scott."

"What? No way! We should leave you!" Scott said.

"I'll stay." Geoff offered, stepping inside the room.

"Great. Now Lightning should stay too." Courtney said, "He's the reason we got last on the first part of the challenge!"

"I ain't staying!" Lightning said, pushing Courtney into the room.

"Hey!" Courtney yelled, before the door slid closed again.

"What the heck, dude!" Duncan shouted.

"She was the smartest one in our team! She could have answered the riddles instantly!" Bridgette cried. "We are so going to lose this challenge!"

"Thanks a lot, _Brightning._" Scott shot at the jock.

"Whatever!" Lightning said, "Let's keep on going!"

The rest of the Krakens reluctantly followed.

* * *

"What does the door say?" Heather asked Brick.

"Um.. At Night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?"

"Who cares?" Heather spat.

"We do, ma'am! If we're going to win this challenge." Brick said.

"You are so Gun Ho! It freaks me out." Heather said, "The answer is obviously dreams."

"It could also be stars.." Brick said.

"As if, the sun is a star, braniac." Heather said.

The door slid open to reveal their clue.

Heather and Brick ran in to find a pile of sand.

"I know where the treasure is!" Brick cried.

Then the door began to close.

"What are we going to do?! The door is closing and we're both in here!" Brick cried.

"Throw the sand! Maybe someone will get it and come over to our passage!" Heather cried throwing the sand into the air.

"My eyes!" Brick cried, as a bit of sand entered his eyes.

"You are hopeless!" Heather exclaimed, throwing the sand past the door before it closed in on them.

"The answer is fire. Duh!" Tyler exclaimed.

Within an instant, the door slid open.

"Grab it." Gwen said.

"Why don't you?" Tyler asked.

"I don't trust that door." Gwen replied simply.

Tyler rolled his eyes and entered the small space to grab a sheet of paper.

"They're like numbers or something.." Tyler said.

"They're probably coordinates!" Gwen said, connecting the dots.

Tyler nodded and walked into the room and grabbed the paper.

The door began to close.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding!" Tyler cried, folding the paper into a paper airplane at throwing it at Gwen.

The paper airplane landed in Gwen's eye.

"Ow!" Gwen cried, "What the heck!"

"Sorry!" Tyler said, before the door closed.

* * *

"I say we split up! We'll cover more ground!" Dakota suggested.

"That's a good idea, aye! Glad I came up with it!" Ezekiel cheered.

"Excuse me?" Dakota asked, looking at Ezekiel.

"Uh- nothing!" Ezekiel said.

"I'll go with Anne Maria!" Mike said.

"What?" Anne Maria, Ezekiel, and Zoey said at the same time.

"What did I just say..." Mike asked himself.

"F-Fine! I'll go with Dakota!" Zoey said, grabbing her friend's wrist and walking up the steps.

"I'm going with you two! There's no way I'm letting you anywhere my babe!" Ezekiel said to Mike.

Ezekiel stood next to Anne Maria and put his arm around her.

"Eew! Could ya like not?!" Anne Maria asked, walking towards the right passage.

* * *

**Ezekiel Confessional: Oh yeah. She totally digs me.**

* * *

**Mike Confessional: I totally dig her. Wait. What? No! I like Zoey! Zoey is my girlfriend! Zoey, Zoey, Zoey, Zoey!**

* * *

"The answer is Dreams." Scott finally pieced together.

From the open space, stood a pedestal with a pile of sand.

"Sand?" Duncan asked.

"There ain't no sand around here! Stupid clue!" Lightning said.

"Wait!" Bridgette cried, "Sand is on beaches! And beaches are usually where ships land! The shore! The treasure is on the shore!"

Lightning scoffed and pushed Bridgette and Duncan into the room.

"Hey jerkwad only one of us is supposed to be locked in!" Duncan said.

"Whoops!" Lightning said.

The door slammed shut before Duncan could escape.

"They were gonna slow us down anyways!" Lightning said as he ran out of the passage and towards the castle's exit.

"You don't even know where we're supposed to dig!" Scott said.

"Who cares?! The Sha-Lightning isn't losing because of that crappy team!"

Scott rolled his eyes and followed Lightning.

* * *

"We'll use the free clue!" Lindsay cheered.

"Good choice." Chris said over the intercom.

The door slid open and revealed a shovel.

"Yay! A shovel! We can, like, shovel things!" Lindsay said, hugging Dawn.

"Um, do you mean dig?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah!" Lindsay said.

"I'll get the shovel, I guess." Dawn said, walking into the room and grabbing the shovel.

Dawn walked out with ease.

"Let's go get the others!" Lindsay said.

Lindsay and Dawn ran down the stairs to entry hall.

"You guys! A shovel! We got a shovel!" Lindsay said.

"I have coordinates." Gwen said.

"What about Brick and or Heather?" Dawn asked.

"Let's go look in their passage." Gwen said.

* * *

"Dreams!" Dakota said, "That's the answer!"

The door slid open.

"Good work, Dakota!" Zoey said, halfheartedly.

"Are you still bummed about Mike?" Dakota asked.

"We've been dating for six months and he just decided to start falling for Anne Maria?" Zoey said, "We should break up, like ASAP!"

"Didn't you say his personalities merged into his?" Dakota asked.

"That's right.." Zoey said, "You don't think?"

"Who knows." Dakota said, walking into the room and getting the clue, a shovel.

"So now we have a shovel and coordinates. If only we could read coordinates!" Dakota said.

"Hand me the shovel!" Zoey said.

Dakota tossed the shovel and Zoey grabbed it.

The door then slid closed.

"The answah is a secret." Anne Maria said.

"You're so smart sometimes, sweet thang." Mike said, tearing off his shirt.

"Wait. V-Vito?" Anne Maria asked.

"Uh- you can say that.." Mike said, smirking. "Wait, what?"

* * *

**Anne Maria Confessional: SQUEE! Vito's back! I missed by Vito-baby! No if only Little Red wasn't in the way.**

* * *

**Mike Confessional: Stop! What is wrong with me?!**

* * *

**Ezekiel Confessional: Oh, no. No, no, no! He isn't getting my sweetheart anytime soon! I'll compete for her affection every day if I have to!**

* * *

"What's the darn clue?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's a pile of sand!" Mike said.

"Great! I know where the treasure is, aye!" Ezekiel said, pushing Mike into the small room.

"Hey!" Mike cried, as the door slid shut.

"Let's go, babe." Ezekiel said.

"Don't touch me!" Anne Maria cried, walking away.

Ezekiel smirked, walking after her.

"We've got a shovel!" Zoey cheered.

"We got a pile of sand!" Ezekiel said.

"It's on the beach!" Zoey finished, "Let's go, we have the coordinates!"

"Oh yeah! The Seals are so gonna win this challenge!" Anne Maria cheered.

"Where's Mike?" Zoey asked.

"In the room!" Ezekiel laughed.

"Oh no! Mike could have used his skills he got from Manitoba to read the coordinates!" Zoey said.

"Nice going Bozo!" Anne Maria said.

* * *

"Where are they?" Lindsay asked.

"Look! The door is closed and there's sand all over the floor!" Dawn shrieked.

"That must have been their clue!" Gwen said.

"Of course it was our clue, dingbat!" Heather said, muffled by the thick metal door.

"Why are you both in there?" Gwen asked.

"I failed to exit on time." Brick confirmed.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"So it's obviously on the beach." Gwen said.

"Duh!" Lindsay said, "Let's go!"

Lindsay grabbed Gwen and Dawn's arms and pulled them out of the castle.

Outside, the bus had already left.

"What?!" Gwen cried, "Where is the bus?"

"Oh, the Kraken duo took the bus and left us stranded here." Chris said.

"And the Seals?" Dawn said.

"Oh, knowing this would happen, we brought different modes of transportation. The Seals took the van we had." Chris explained.

"So what do we get?" Lindsay asked.

Chris smirked and stepped aside, revealing three tricycles.

The three girls moaned.

* * *

"Put the pedal to the medal, Lightning!" Scott shouted. "I can't believe I'm on a team with you again!"

"Relax, there's no way we can Sha-lose with the Lightning in charge." Lightning said.

"We've been losing _because_ of you!" Scott shouted back, "We're going ten miles per hour, dingbat! The others are totally going to pass us up!"

"The other losers don't even have a way to get to the shore." Lightning said, calmly.

"What's that noise?" Scott asked.

"Huh?" Lightning said.

"That noise it sounds like-"

Honk, Honk!

From the windows on the side of the bus, Scott could see a van driven by Zoey.

"Take that losers!" Ezekiel laughed, as the van passed up the bus.

"We are so winnin'!" Anne Maria laughed, "Wooo-hooo!"

"Lightning, hurry up!" Scott said.

"Sha-no way!" Lightning said.

Scott rolled his eyes and pushed Lightning out of the drivers seat.

Scott buckled himself in and put the bus in second gear, speeding the car up to top speed.

"Hurry up!" Anne Maria shouted at Zoey. "Those losers are goin' fastah!"

"The van doesn't go any faster!" Zoey shrieked, "Just try slowing them down!"

"What are we going to do?!" Ezekiel cried.

"I have no idea!" Anne Maria said, looking around.

Anne Maria stood out of the car from the window when Ezekiel came up with a brilliant idea.

"I got it, aye!" Ezekiel clapped.

"What?!" Anne Maria and Zoey called at the same time.

At that moment, Ezekiel went up to Anne Maria and pulled her top off.

"Aaaughgh!" Anne Maria cried.

Scott looked in awe at Anne Maria's chest as the bus veered off the road.

"Scott! Sha-watch out!" Lightning cried.

"Huh?" Scott said, snapping out of it, "WHOA!"

Then the bus crashed into a giant shrub.

"You are so gettin' the beat down for this, ya creep!" Anne Maria said to Ezekiel.

Ezekiel couldn't help but blush.

"What are we going to do?" Scott asked, "The Seals are ahead of us and the shore is miles from here! There's no way we can walk there!"

"Yes we can! Those stupid Whales are even anywhere near us!"

Just then, Lindsay, Gwen, and Dawn passed the two boys and their bus.

"I wonder what happened there." Dawn said, shrugging as she peddled past.

"Who cares? We need to pedal faster if we're going to get second." Gwen said.

"Why not first? Lindsay asked.

"Because we're on tricycles!" Dawn and Gwen said in unison.

Lindsay shrugged and she continued to paddle.

* * *

The Seals arrived at the shore in an instant, looking at the coordinates.

"Who do these mean, aye?" Ezekiel asked.

"Uh..." Anne Maria said.

"Seals!" Chef barked from the shore. "As the first team here, y'all don't need to read them coordinates. Your digging site is over there, the big X."

"Awesome!" Anne Maria cheered.

"Woo! The Seals are in the lead!" Zoey laughed.

"Stop your talking and start digging, fools!" Chef shouted.

"Let's go, team!" Zoey said, as she ran to the X.

Anne Maria and Ezekiel followed.

"Hurry!" Gwen cried, "I can see the shore!"

"Peddle faster!" Dawn agreed.

The three girls peddled as fast as they could, arriving at the shore in five minutes.

"Start digging, maggots!" Chef said.

"Where are we supposed to dig?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know, I can't read coordinates!" Gwen said.

"Over there! Dig over there!" Dawn said, running to the location of their treasure.

Lindsay and Gwen looked at each other, before shrugging and following Dawn.

"The shovel, hand me the shovel!" Dawn called.

Gwen threw the shovel and Dawn grabbed it and began to dig.

"Dig, dig, dig!" Lindsay said, "Hurry! I think the boys are coming!"

And sure enough, Scott and Lightning arrived at the shore.

"Where do we dig?" Scott asked.

Lightning shrugged and ran to Zoey's team, pushing Zoey out of the way and grabbing her shovel so he could dig.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Zoey cried.

"Yo, Captain Brainiac! That's our spot, find ya own!" Anne Maria cried, pushing Lightning out of the way.

"Nuh-uh! This is Lightning's hole!" Lightning said, barely moving a few inches forward.

"Stop!" Zoey said, trying to take the shovel from Lightning.

"RAAAAAAAAWWRR!" Ezekiel cried as he ran at Lighting.

Scott rolled his eyes and stuck his foot out, which caused Ezekiel to trip and fall into the hole.

"Let go of me!" Lightning said, pushing Zoey and Anne Maria into the water.

The girls shrieked as they landed in the water.

Lightning ran and jumped into the hole.

"This is stupid. I'm out of here!" Scott said, walking back towards the road.

Lightning and Ezekiel glared at each other and eventually, Ezekiel jumped on Lightning, punching him in the face.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the beach, the whales were half way done, as all three girls were helping with the digging.

"Hurry! I think I can feel something!" Gwen cried.

"Get off of me, freak!" Lightning said, grabbing Ezekiel and throwing him out of the hole.

"WAAAAA!" Ezekiel screamed as he landed in the water.

Lightning grabbed the shovel and began to dig as fast as he could.

The tension was heavy as the Whales and Lightning dug their hearts out.

"I got the treasure!" Lightning cheered, throwing the treasure chest out of the hole before he jumped out himself.

"I found it!" Lindsay chirped, as she pulled up the treasure chest with the help of Gwen and Dawn.

"The Seals win!" Chris said, barely arriving on the scene. "Meanwhile, the Whales come in second and the Krakens get dead last!"

"What? But the Lightning found the treasure!" Lightning said.

"You did, Lightning, but that wasn't your treasure!" Chris said, "Your team's treasure was over there!"

Chris pointed to where Chef was standing.

"Your team is sending someone home tonight!" Chris laughed.

"Aw man." Lightning sighed.

"Way to go, Lightning." Scott said, glaring.

* * *

**Scott Confessional: There's no doubt who's going home.**

* * *

At the Elimination Ceremony, Chris stood in front of the bleachers with a table at his side.

On the table was a platter with five Silver Helms Statuettes on it.

"Cruise-goers, this is the elimination ceremony. Only five of you will receive the Helm Statuette." Chris explained, "The first helm goes to team leader, Geoff."

Geoff smiled and held out his hands as Chris threw the helm.

"This is great, dude!" Geoff said, as he grabbed it.

"The next statuette goes to... Courtney." Chris said.

Courtney smiled and grabbed her statuette from the air.

"Bridgette and Scott are safe as well." Chris said.

"Well of course." Scott said, grabbing the helm as it was thrown towards him.

Bridgette sighed in relief.

"There's no doubt you were going to be safe, babe." Geoff said, leaning in for a kiss.

Bridgette looked at Geoff before running off of the bleachers and sitting next to Courtney.

Geoff opened his eyes, before sighing.

"This is the final statuette." Chris said, looking at Duncan and Lightning.

"And it goes to..." Chris trailed off.

Lightning scoffed, a smug look on his face.

Duncan looked at the statuette and then at Lightning.

* * *

**Duncan Confessional: It's clear that I'm the one...**

* * *

**Lightning Confessional: ...Who's gonna get that Sha-statuette.**

* * *

"Duncan." Chris said, tossing the statuette at the bad boy.

"Sha-what?!" Lightning said, "No way!"

Chris shrugged, "Sorry, dude. Wait. No, I'm not."

Lightning began to breath heavily before walking down the Deck of Shame and standing in front of the Plank of Losers.

"Jump!" Courtney shouted.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" The krakens chanted.

Lightning rolled his eyes and stood on the plank, before jumping off.

The Krakens cheered.

"That wraps up another episode of Total Drama: A Season at Sea!" Chris said. "Stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama, where conflicts arise and give way to even _more_ conflicts!"


End file.
